


colour theory

by areyoufeelingalice



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: M/M, Pining, Thinking about each other, colour coding, guil is green, philosophical, references to shakespeare sonnets, ros is yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufeelingalice/pseuds/areyoufeelingalice
Summary: "The colours red, blue and green are real. The colour yellow is a mystical experience shared by everybody."ros & guil.like yellow & green.
Relationships: Guildenstern/Rosencrantz (Hamlet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. yellow

Yellow.  
Like the sun.  
Illuminating the world around.  
A bright light in the darkness.  
At the end of the tunnel.

Yellow is warm.  
Warming the world.  
Calming it down. 

Yellow is vibrant.  
And lively.  
Yellow means happiness.  
Carefree.  
What mattered the world to yellow?

Yellow is dust floating in the air.  
On a summer’s day, glowing in the light of the sun.  
No care in or about the world.  
Unshaken by rough winds.

Ros was yellow.

Warm at Guil’s side.  
Warm in Guil’s heart.

Bright in the world  
and bright in Guil’s eyes.  
Illuminating his world.  
The confusing darkness around him.

A steady, bright light.  
A fixpoint.  
Ankering him in reality,  
so he won’t get lost in his thoughts.

His swindling, nauseating thoughts.  
Dragging him down, hammering him to the ground.  
Drowning him.  
Drowning out logic and reason with seemingly logic and reason.  
Overthinking, worrying.  
But so confused.

Ros was yellow.  
Carefree, floating about.  
Lifting Guil up, pulling him along.  
Allowing him to let go, and drop some of the weight.  
Leaving it behind.  
For a moment, to float alongside him.  
Forget the past.  
Happiness in every moment.  
Carefree.

There was so much darkness around them.  
So much confusion.  
So many demands.  
So many betrayals.

But Ros was yellow.  
Vibrant, lively, happy yellow.  
Shining through it all and keeping him warm.  
Keeping him alive.  
Steady.

Warm and bright, like a summer’s day.  
No, not just that.  
Warmer.  
Brighter.  
Far more lovely.  
So warm and so bright and so lovely it’s mystical.  
How can he be real?  
How can this yellow be real?


	2. green

Green.  
Green is life.  
Nature.

It seems to change, but is always there.  
Always steady.  
Just always growing.  
Not simple, or straight forward.  
Variation, shades of green.  
The world around changes,  
but it stays, unchanged by the outside.

Green is vibrant.  
Alive.  
Down to earth.  
Linked to earth, inseparably.

Green is logic, even if you can’t see or understand it.  
Constant.  
Tempests can’t shake it.  
It won’t get lost, a guiding star.

Ros doesn’t get much logic.  
He is confused, most of the time.  
Life passes around him without him noticing.  
The world passes by him.

They’re trying to make him understand.  
They’re trying to get him to do something.

But he is just there, existing.  
Not caring about the world.  
Just floating about.  
In his own world.  
His own happiness.

But Guil is green.  
Always green.  
To Ros,  
He will always be green.

Like nature.  
Like life.  
Always around him.  
Steady,

But more.  
Guil is his anker in the world.  
To reality.

Keeping him steady.  
So he won’t float away,  
light like a feather the wind, without a care in or about the world,  
disintegrating into dust.

Guil is his guide.  
His green light in the distance.  
His security.  
Giving him direction, a fixed point. 

So he won’t get lost.

Words are all they have to go on,  
and Ros is saved by Guil’s.  
They give him life, forever.

The world passes Ros by,  
but Guil doesn’t.  
What matters the world to him,  
when Guil is there?  
Green around him, his nature.  
Guil is there.  
Guil is his world.


End file.
